Daughter of a Mystery
by Lynne102
Summary: The famous actors Sakura and Syaoran had a child but after one night of untold events, Emily was the last one to see them. Go back with Emily to the past of her mother and father to see what true love can really be and how to brake free from evil.


**Daughter of a Mystery**

NOTE: When it is italic it is a flashback.

Summary: The famous actors Sakura and Syaoran had a child but after one night of untold events, Emily was the last one to see them. Go back with Emily to the past of her mother and father to see what true love can really be and how to brake free from evil.

The tiresome child of Syaoran and Sakura ran up and down the isles. She smiles and giggles as she runs up and down the isles. She turned to look back at her grandma and giggled.

But her grandma only nodded. The child of the famous Sakura and Syaoran, looked at her grandma and stopped jumping up and down and quietly walked to her grandmother's side.

'_**Flash'**_

_Sakura screamed. _

"_STOP!" She screamed and began to run the opposite direction the other person was coming. _

"_NO! SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed and then hit the floor, her eyes fluttering shut. She lay motionless and pale. _

_Emily hid in her little place and slightly covered her eyes. _

_A man loomed over Sakura's motionless body. He breathed heavily over her and then dropped to his knees. _

"_Emily… Where are you?!" He screamed heaving at the end. He shut his eyes and slowly stood up. _

"_You ------(Colorful words)------. How dare you hide my daughter from me!" He yelled at the lifeless woman on the floor._

"_She's probably at my mother's…" He mumbled under his breath. The man stood and his face became illuminated. He opened his eyes and dark chocolate looked at the woman on the floor and tears fell from his eyes. _

"_Damn you woman! Damn you freaking lovely woman!" He muttered and quickly left the house, closing the cracked door behind him. _

'_**End Flash'**_

"Hold grandma Yelen's hand." Emily's grandmother said and Emily took her grandmother's smooth but wrinkly hand. She admired how her grandmother is always refined and confident.

They stood in a church. Looking around the church, Emily thought it to be shining and happy. Emily admired the beautiful colored glass windows and actually felt like the people on the glass were looking at her with such joy and sadness mixed together, she had to look away.

A woman dressed in black and had a white cloth over her head walked over and nodded her head to them.

"Hello Yelen. Did you bring this child for us?" The woman asked and bent down.

"Hello, little one. My name is Sister Katherine. What is yours?" She asked. Emily looked at the woman and noticed she was really young. Maybe eighteen.

"My name is Emily Li." She said and shyly looked down.

"Well Emily Li," Sister Katherine lifted her head. "We welcome you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily, now twelve, stood on top of a chair and looked out the window. As other girls did the same, Sister Malory came scurrying forward and took two at a time from the chairs.

"Little Emily, you should know better!" She said and was about to pluck Emily from the chair when Emily squealed, "Aunty Tomoyo!" She jumped off the chair and ran to the church doors and opened them.

She was about to jump up when she saw a man. He smiled kindly toward her but turned away from the light to let someone else in front of him.

"Emily, don't be afraid. We've come to tell you something. Your aunt, Tomoyo, she has… I'm sorry but she has-" The woman, who looked faintly familiar to Emily, had curly brown hair and had big brown eyes.

"_Emily, Remember Rika? Aunty Rika? The one who gave you the dancing ballerina's?" Sakura, who was twenty-two at the time, asked. Her brown hair in a messy bun and no make up on. She wore a pink dress and pink slippers. But a warm smile graced Sakura's face._

_Emily looked toward the door to see Aunty Rika and a big huge smile on her face she bent down and opened her arms for a hug. Emily slightly walked/tumbled to her and gave her a hug._

"_Aunty Rika!"_

"Aunty Rika." She mumbled. Rika fell to her knees and hid her face with her small hands.

Emily stared wide-eyed at everyone.

"What happened to Aunty Tomoyo?" She asked her voice cracking. Rika began to sob harder. The man she was with looked at her and whispered, "She's dead."

Emily stepped back and fell on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and saw the darkness that she felt the time her grandma left her there.

"First momma and papa and grandma Yelen… Now Aunty Tomoyo." She said aloud and felt her eyes burn with the tears willing to come out.

Sister Katherine came and scooped her up in her arms and held her tightly. "It's alright, little sister." She whispered to her.

"No she isn't." Everyone turned to look at Rika. She stopped sobbing but she still had tears running down her face.

"They just can't find her. She disappeared last night and no one knows where she is. I think…" She stopped and let the sentence hang in the air.

She turned around then turned back around and looked at Emily.

"Come with me, Emily. I can take care of you." She bent down and opened her arms for her to come.

But Emily didn't move from her hold from Sister Katherine. She dried her tears and walked up to Rika but did not enter her arms.

"I can't. Something is telling me to stay here." She whispered but it echoed around the cathedral.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat in the reading room and no one said a word. All you could here was the fire cracking, the rocking chairs going back and forth, the knitting tools hitting each other every once in a while, and the sound of pages being turned.

But Emily participated in none of it. All she did was watch the fire crackle and wished she had left with Rika when she had a chance.

She felt herself having a memory flashback but she held it far. She refused to let it come. She had a gift. Her parents told her so.

'_Baby, we want to tell you something." Sakura said and glanced over to Syaoran. They smiled at each other and you could see the fire of love in their eyes._

_Syaoran stepped forward and said, "Since you have turned six, it is high time you find out what your special gift is." He smirked and Sakura held her in her arms._

"_You have the gift to see memories. Not just your own, but everyone's." He said and Emily giggled._

"_I'm telling you the truth." He said and a smile tugged on his lips. She giggled again, but this time she looked at her mother. She had no smile. She stared out the window in rage then you could see fear flash in her scared eyes. _

"_Momma?" Emily asked. Sakura turned to look at her and smiled. _

"_It's true." She whispered. And right then and there, Emily had her first memory… from her mother._

Emily felt tears drip from her hazel eyes. Her eye color switched from emerald to dark chocolate. She wiped her eyes and whispered, "I have a story to tell…"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. The three sisters (Youngest to oldest): Katherine, Malory, and Scarlett looked at her with eyes that said continued. Everyone seemed to want to listen.

"I have a story to tell… Does anyone want to hear it?"

The kids, teens, and adults all gathered around on the floor making a U around Emily.

Emily swallowed and said in a confident voice, "This story has not been told before. It may be similar to one you've heard, but I assure you, this story is anything but pretend."

Everyone stared at her in confusion but not made a sound.

Emily straightened up and cleared her throat softly.

"This story that is unique and," She paused and seemed to search for the words. "And unremarkably beautiful, is the story of love. It's the story of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto. The story of their love…"

* * *

I know something totally different from what I usually do. But I hope you all like it! Please, please, please review! It will help encourage me to continue! So please review:) Thanks for reading. :) 


End file.
